Teddy Lupin the half werewolf
by jenoncaluvkaiba
Summary: I love Teddy like my own son and when I found out what was to happen to him I broke down. I would go to any length to save Teddy and make his life better. So now I will tell the story of teddy Lupin the half werewolf. main pairings TL/VW, HP/GW, HG/RW
1. strange transformation

**JENONCA**- Ok so I decided to write about Teddy being a half werewolf and how it has a huge affect. The first few chapters are mostly Ginny's P.O.V. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

**MARAUDERSMARAUDERSMARAUDERSMARAUDERSMAURADERSMARAUDERS**

**Prologue **

It has been 11 years since the battle of the wizarding world. Harry and I are now married and we have three beautiful children James Sirius Potter who is five, Albus Severus Potter who is two and finally Lily Molly Potter who is only three months.

Not long after the war Tonks's mother died leaving Teddy Remus Lupin, Tonks and Remus's son, to me and Harry. As Harry is rightful guardian we decided to raise Teddy. It has been ten years since he became part of the family.

I love Teddy like my own son and when I found out what was to happen to him I broke down. I would go to any length to save Teddy and make his life better. So now I will tell the story of teddy Lupin the half werewolf.

**Chapter One- Strange Transformations **

"Morning Harry" I said turning from the stove.

We live in a six bedroom home in Godric Hallow. Harry would have taken Grimmauld place but it held to many painful memories. Also Sirius's mothers portrait won't shut up so we settled for this amazing decorated home.

Harry is the bread winner of the home as he is an Auroh. I on the other hand am a Quidditch writer for the Quidditch magazine. I used to play professionally until I feel pregnant with James, since then I've been a full time mum and writer.

"Morning Gin" he smiled "sleeps well"

"Just about Lily woke me at 4am" I smiled back turning to the stove.

I felt my husband his arms around my waist. He nuzzled my neck as I turned the stove off.

"Do you want burnt hands" I asked joking with him.

"Aren't I allowed to show my wife affection" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"God Uncle Harry that's gross" a voice said behind us.

Harry let go turning around.

"Morning Teddy" he grinned.

I looked over in time to see Teddy flash a grin. His electric aqua blue hair was a mess. Teddy strolled to the table. Harry sat down with him.

"Four months to go kiddo"

Teddy grinned as I set down plates of full English breakfast in front of them.

"YEAH I CAN'T WAIT" he exclaimed punching the air "HOGWARTS HERE I COME"

I chuckled. Teddy reminds me of his mum more than his dad, though I'm not surprised as he has inherited her ability to her change appearance at will. As well as become a werewolf like Remus.

"Teddy Uncle Harry won't be here tonight so I'll just be looking after you for your transformation" I said sitting down.

He shuddered looking solemn.

"I know you hate it but you don't have a choice. I wish I could cure you but no cure exists" Harry told him softly.

Teddy sighed starting on his breakfast.

"I know I just… sometimes I just don't want to let my self change" he mumbled.

Glancing at my husband I felt uncomfortable. I hate seeing Teddy like this.

"Mummy" a voice called.

In came a sleepy James, his more mussed than Teddy's

"Hi darling" my voice sweetened.

Harry had got up. He swept James up grinning.

"How's my little Quidditch fanatic"

James smirked looking down at his father.

"Same as normal" he smirked proudly.

I won't be surprised if he turns out extremely arrogant not that Harry seems to mind.

"Good" Harry smiled.

James may only be five but he acts like he's old than he is. Not much older though. He probably only does it so I'll let have a broom.

"Mum can I have a broom" James asked right on cue.

"No" I replied

"But mum" he whined.

"No" I repeated.

"Mum I want a broom" he whined even higher.

"No means no James Sirius Potter" I said sternly.

Harry opened his mouth.

"Don't you dare" I warned.

Harry is far too soft with the kids just like my own father is like with me and my brothers. I froze, Fred came into my mind. I felt my eyes well up. I walked out of the kitchen without a word.

"Where you off to" Harry asked. James was now at the table.

"Checking on Lily and Albus" I answered.

Shuffling up the stairs at the end of the hallway I held back tears. Still after al these years Fred's death still affects me. Seeing him lying on the floor of the great hall was a shattering experience. The memories of that night are vague. Fred's death is the clearest thing I remember. That memory will stay with me forever. The image of that memory pressed on my visual eye like someone had placed a permanent sticking charm.

You're probably wondering why it affects me so badly. The reason is that Fred along with his twin George are my favourite brothers. Whenever I needed help or cheering up I went to them. I was closer to them than any other of my brothers.

Things have changed since then. George shut him self away for two years until he started dating Angelina whom he then married. Still after all these years he's still distance. We no longer connect like we used to.

"Hey lily flower" I cooed gazing down at my daughter.

She stared at me making a tiny sound.

"Ma" Albus had crawled into the room.

I picked him up. "Hey mister what you doing" I laughed.

"Me hungy" he gurgled.

Albus has only just begun speaking before I know it he'll start walking. I love being a mother it's the greatest thing in the world.

**TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLLTLT**

"Come along Ted" I said leading the way to the special shed provided for Teddy.

Teddy walked gloomy behind me. The sun was beginning to set.

"I'll come check on you in half and hour"

Teddy nodded as I shut the cadge locking it.

I looked at him sympathetically. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'll make pancakes tomorrow, how does that sound" I smiled wanting to take his mind of his transformation.

"That will be ok" he said smiling weakly.

I walked out glancing back one more. Poor Teddy he still isn't used to this.

I busied my self by reading to James. Lily and Albus were already a sleep.

"Read more" James ordered.

"Sorry darling mummy has to check on Teddy besides you need sleep" I smiled setting Quidditch through the ages onto the bedside cabinet.

"No sleep" he pouted.

"Yes" I replied.

"No"

I looked at him then tucked him into bed.

"Go to sleep" I said kissing his forehead.

"But" he began.

I merely smiled turning the light out.

Leaving the door a jar I made my way down stairs into the back garden. I unlocked the shed door expecting snarling but instead I was faced with silence.

"Teddy" I said uncertain.

Holding my wand I walked further in.

"lumos" I whispered.

I shined the light onto of the cage. I was faced with Teddy in his normal state. The difference was the bottom of his arms where changing and his eyes different.

"I don't want to change" I heard him mumbling.

Suddenly his arms and eyes went back to normal.

"Teddy I said again with uncertainty.

"What in Merlin saggy left ball just happened" I asked aloud.

He looked up.

"I did it" Teddy stated.

"Did what?" I asked not daring to think what he meant.

"I stopped my transformation" he replied.

"How" I asked in disbelief. I thought werewolves can't stop the change.

"I don't know I just did" he replied giving me a searching look.

"Teddy stay in here just in case" I said finding my voice "I'll try and figure this out"

I finally reached the house a few minutes later collapsing onto the thresh hold. Teddy just did the impossible. I got up and hurried to the library. Searching the book cases franticly I pulled down every relevant book I could think of that would have the answers.

I soon realised after scanning the last book that they held the wrong answers. Every book was the same, a werewolf has no choice to transform there is no cure and wolfbane can only allow the werewolf to keep it human mind. There isn't a single think that saids anything about not transforming at will.

I need help. I need someone who might know, someone who's like a walking text book. Then it hit me. Hermione!! Of course she should know or at least know where to look and who to go to for information.

**MARAUDERSMARAUDERSMARAUDERSMARAUDERMARUADERSMARAUDERS **

**JENONCA**- Well that's the first chapter please read and review. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**JENONCA-** here is chapter two up at last hopefully if I manage to finish chapter 3 it should be uploaded soon after this one. I can't make any promises but I'll try.

**SIRUSSIRIUSSIRUSSIRIUS**

**Chapter 2 **

"Hey Hermione" I yawned walking over to her at the fire place.

"Hi" she replied "what's the emergency.

He pieced her brown eyes at me.

"I'm hurt, you think this is an emergency" I smiled feeling amused.

"Ginevra Weasley" Hermione warned "tell me what's going on"

"Err Hermione don't meant to contradict you but its Potter not Weasley" I grinned.

She rolled her eyes then shot me look that plainly said tell me now.

"Anyway" I said obvious to her look "it's about Teddy"

My face was no longer amused but solemn. Hermione looked confused she had only seen Teddy the other day and he was perfectly fine. I'm really worried about Teddy's transformation it had scared me.

"What about him" she uncertain. "Is he ok?"

"Yes… I mean I think so…something happened last night" I broke unsure how to form my words.

"What happened" Hermione questioned her eyes flash with concern.

"Teddy had a strange transformation; he was in the process of changing but then…" I broke of from my hurried explanation.

"Ginny" she urged seeing my concerned frightened look.

"He didn't transform, it just stopped" I added.

My brunette sister in-law looked at me flummoxed. I guess she completely thrown by this news.

Her face suddenly became serious she gave me the look she reserved only for Luna when Luna was talking gibberish about non existent creatures.

"That's…that's not possible" she managed to get out in disbelief.

"I know it goes beyond logic but I saw it with my own two eyes" I replied "anyway how we know it's not possible as Teddy is the first half werewolf"

She sat down holding her head in her hands muttering indistinctively as I've have seen her do many times before. For Hermione there has to be an answer for everything.

A minute later she got up, her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I think I can help, there are a list of names in my office that study werewolves"

For a moment I had thought she was about to announce she was off to the library as she had done so many times in school to Harry and Ron.

Study werewolves! That's not a good thing is it?

"How can they possibly help?" I asked getting protective of teddy.

"I've met a few professors that know even more than I do about werewolves, I'm sure they can help"

It's a common knowledge that wizards disapprove of werewolves or anything associated with them.

Hermione seemed to understand the look I now have on my face for she said.

"Teddy will not be mentioned at all, I could never put him in any danger nor would I want to" Hermione reassured.

The thing about Hermione is you just can't help trusting her judgement and she normally right.

"Just promise me one thing" I smiled.

"Anything"

"Make sure the investigation doesn't lead to Teddy" I

"You have my word" she promised.

"Ok, let me get the kids dressed, I'll ask mum to if she'll baby sit"

**MARAUDERSMARAUDERSMARAUDERSMARAUDERS **

"Be good for grandma ok sweetie" I said kissing James goodbye.

Hermione was over by the sink (we're at my parents' house) her daughter Rose was busy pulling on her cloak pouting for attention. Hermione scooped her up talking gently to her. Rose is the same age as Albus. Hugo Hermione's other son was sleeping soundlessly in his cot.

"Hey little mister where are you going" I said picking up Albus whom it seemed was trying to sneak into a cupboard.

"Aww he's just like his dad full off curiosity" mum cooed at Albus.

"Are you sure looking after this lot is ok mum, I could get George to help you out" I said looking at my mother.

"Don't be silly Ginny dear I've managed to raise you and boys haven't I?" mum smiled "looking after five of my grandchildren and Teddy will be fine"

"the family will no doubly get bigger I expect what with George married to Angelina with only one son, I expect there'll want more" Hermione grinned placing Rose in a high chair.

"Well we've better get on thanks for looking after the kids" is aid hugging my mother. Letting go she held Albus cooing at him.

"Aunt Ginny when are you going to be back" teddy asked hugging me.

"I don't know sweetie but Harry will be here later" I said hugging him.

"Ok" he smiled letting go.

"Bye" I Hermione and I chorused.

We walked out to the yard.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER DON'T GO IN THERE"

Hermione and I laughed preparing to appartrate

Ten minutes later we stepped into the ministry lift. I let out a sigh waiting impatiently to get to Hermione's office.

The moment we entered her office in controlled regulations department Hermione opened her file cabinet.

( A/N- I don't know what Hermione ended up doing so I put her in controlled regulations department and this way she has access to people studying werewolves as they are considered animals)

"Here we are professor Dragonet Boris, he's the best studier of werewolves, I think we should seek him out" she said business like a few minutes later.

"Exactly how good is he" I asked.

"Knows things that other studiers don't" Hermione replied.

"Well than let's go to him" I said wanting to get this over with.

"There's just one problem Gin"

"What?"

"He lives in Bulgaria"

"BULGARIA" I yelled.

"Are you sure he's the best" I asked impatiently once I had a grip on my self.

"Yes" Hermione replied "the other alternate live sin Japan"

"Fine Bulgaria it is" I sighed.

**SIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUSSIRIUS**

**JENONCA- **well that's chapter 2 done. What did you think? Please read and review thanks**. **


End file.
